Heart and Soul
by Sephonei
Summary: Sasuke deals with the loss of his first true love.  ItaSasu, NaruSasu, mentions of character death, mentions of incest, angst


[b]Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and references belong to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot.[/b]

100 Theme Challenge

#34 - Pain

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Sasuke

[center]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[/center]

Itachi.

Tall.

Dark.

Deadly.

My brother.

My secret lover.

We wouldn't have our unconventional relationship if it hadn't been for Naruto. I'll have to thank the dobe when I see him on the other side. I know he's the one who sent Itachi to me, to take care of me.

Naruto was always used to take care of me when we were together. He made sure that I ate regular meals and that I didn't dig myself into an early grave from overworking. When the accident happened, I knew I was sure to follow him. He was my life, my love, my reason for living. But he wanted to make sure that I didn't follow him, he wanted me to live my full life which is why I know he sent Itachi to me.

Itachi who forced me to take care of myself. Itachi who let me mourn my loss by crying into his shoulder. Itachi who shared his body with me so I could forget my pain, even for just a little while. Itachi who I've grown to love so much, almost as much as I still love Naruto.

The one year anniversary of Naruto's death is coming up and I don't know how I'm going to deal with it.

I hear Itachi's footsteps echo as he walks down the hallways and into the guest bedroom, which has become our bedroom. I won't sleep with Itachi or take the feelings I have for Itachi into the room that I shared with Naruto. To me, it wouldn't be right to do that to the memory of my beloved blond.

Strong, warm arms wrap around me from behind and I feel Itachi place a gentle kiss on my neck, "What are you thinking about otouto?"

"Naruto. I miss him, even more so with it coming up on one year now."

"It'll get better Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't want you to be sad about this. He would tell you to be happy about the life he did lead. To remember the love you shared and remember the good times." Itachi pressed a kiss to the top of my head to try to offer some comfort to me.

"That does sound like him." I smile some, thinking about the last time I had seen Naruto.

[i]We had just spent the day together, making love and just enjoying each others' company. I remember him kissing me before walking out the door to take a short walk around the block while I finished dinner. It was during that walk though, that he was hit by a guy who swerved onto the sidewalk to avoid hitting a stray dog in the street. Death was instantaneous, happening only three houses down from our own. I had heard the sirens and stepped onto the porch to see what was going on and noticed that it was Naruto they had loaded onto a stretcher. I ran over to see if he would be ok, but the police stopped me until I explained that he was my lover and then they took me aside from everyone and gave me the news. I don't remember anything that was said after they told me he was gone. I don't even remember an officer assisting me back to me house or even helping me to call Itachi. The only thing I remember, was the words "He's gone." repeating over and over in my head. [/i]

"Sasuke." Hearing my name from Itachi's lips brings me back from my memories.

I turn to look at Itachi, silently acknowledging that I heard him.

"Why don't we take Naruto some of those flowers he likes? You can tell him about Sai and Sakura's baby, Kiba and Hinata's upcoming wedding, or even how Neji and Gaara are finally together. Maybe spending some time with him would cheer you up some."

"Hn." I get up to get on my navy blue top that Naruto always said he loved to see on me.

We leave the house and head for Ino's flower shop. When she sees us walk in, she already knows why we are there and immediately starts putting together a bouquet of sunflowers. They are the only flower to rival him in brightness.

"Here you go Sasuke. Make sure to tell him hello for me and that I'll bring him some ramen by later."

I nod my head and pay her for the flowers. Stepping out of the shop with Itachi right next to me, we start to head in the direction of the Oak Grove Cemetery on the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto was buried there to be near his parents who he had lost shortly after his birth.

As we near Naruto's headstone, I notice Itachi stop and sit down on a nearby bench to wait on me. I feel guilty because I know Itachi hurts when he sees how much love I still hold onto for Naruto. I know Naruto is gone and isn't coming back, but part of me doesn't want to let him go. I feel like I'll lose a part of myself if I let him go.

I continue to walk up until I'm right next to the engraved marble. Kneeling next to it, I set down the sunflowers and light the incense I always carry with me for this occasion.

"Dobe. Everyone misses you. I miss you." I pause for a moment, knowing that if Naruto is really listening that he would be shocked to hear me actually admit that I miss him. "You'll never guess what's been going on since you've been gone. Sai and Sakura had the baby they were trying for and Kiba finally got the courage to ask Hinata to marry him. They made you the best man in their wedding because they said that nobody deserves it more than you. They never would have gotten together if you hadn't of helped them. Neji and Gaara finally stopped beating around the bush and got together. Ino says that she misses you and she's going to bring you some ramen later." I smile wistfully, thinking of all the times I bought Naruto ramen while we were dating. "Thank you for sending me Itachi. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't of did that."

I run my fingers over the cool marble, tracing Naruto's name and the dates.

"I love you Naruto, but you sent me Itachi for a reason. I'm going to do what I think you wanted me to do, I'm going to give my heart to Itachi to protect since you can't be here anymore." I feel a warm, calming breeze drift threw the trees. It reminds me of the calming feeling I would get from Naruto.

"I won't stop loving you and I'll cherish every moment we had together. When we get to the other side and join you, it'll be just the three of us." I whisper.

Standing up and brushing off my pants, I feel a few tears run down my face as I say goodbye to my first true love. I wipe them away and walk over to Itachi and sit next to him.

Laying my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for hurting you so much aniki."

"There is no need to be sorry otouto. You're grieving, it's normal to be sad and miss loved ones."

"I've said my goodbyes to Naruto so I can give myself fully to you. That is, if you still want me."

Grabbing my chin, he gently turned my face so I can look into his eyes. "Of course I still want you. But I don't want you to force yourself."

I take hold of the hand on my face and I lean forward and brush my lips across his. "I want to try. I want to be able to give myself to you."

"Then let's go home Sasuke and we'll take this one step at a time."


End file.
